gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LevenThumps
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gemcraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gemcraft Chapter 0.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's somewhat saddening that there isn't a larger community contributing to GemCraft Wiki in general, as there is usually plenty of active discussion regarding strategy and gameplay. I plan on trying to incorporate all general information about Labyrinth, as that is my main expertise. Malil 19:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Formatting That sounds good, it shouldn't take too long to reformat the first few. Are there any other specific formatting requests you might have before I start adding more content? Malil 20:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Formatting Well, I was thinking about seperating the entries into the game titles, and then breaking it down from there per game, but certain elements, like gems for example, would only end up as stubs with this, and I don't think that's very productive. Besides, the changes inbetween games so far have been typically minimum, and would be easier to compile into single entries for comparison. Malil 21:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Page: Field F13 I'm not huge on liberal use of bolding, but I don't have any serious objections to it, and it's a minimal inconvenience to go and add the tag onto the section. On the individual gem color pages, would it be possible to set it up as three (Possibly four) sections? One as a general overview of the gem, IE - a short description, ability, etc, then a section for each game going into depth of how the gem is used, the special (Particularly the change in red) and perhaps even any formulas or statistics that have been discovered regarding the gem. Then I could put in seperate edits that wouldn't affect anything on gemcraft 0, as I'm not terribly familiar with it (Only played it occasionally) compared to Labyrinth (Which I play quite regularly). Just a thought. New format I really like the new table format, it really makes it easier to read through a field, especially on those that are 40-50 waves. Great idea! Edit: The tables are giving me some headaches with formatting, I'll try to clean it and G13 up in the morning. Slack Unfortunately I've had some complicating circumstances that have largely prevented me from being able to actively contribute to the Wiki. Hopefully once everything has resolved itself I should be able to become more active once more. Just so you don't think I've jumped ship. Hi Alright, I'll make sure to do that. Thanks for the welcome. =) franzcg Wiki Poll has been voted on. I'll be able to do more edits over these next few days. Hopefully, the infodumping should be able to work a lot faster by then. =D franzcg 12:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Expanding the Wiki I'll see if I can get anyone to help edit. Gradebooks may start closing tomorrow, so I'll be doing make-up work today. I'll have free time on the weekend to finish Labyrinth and start posting level information. franzcg 22:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Link color Hello. You should be able to change the color of a link in the Theme Designer. That will be on the General tab of your Admin Dashboard. Once in the Designer, at the top you should see four blocks that you can use to change the color of buttons, links, the header, and the background. Let me know if you have any other questions. ---- 01:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC)